Memory Loss
by Unicorn27
Summary: When she sees him again something changes he forgets her will their relationship grow and live a happily ever after or will he forget her and blame everything on him
1. Memory Loss

**This is a Jerza fanfic hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was a day,a horrible day Erza and the others had to fight the Oracion Seis and she met someon who she thought she would never see again"JELLAL!"she thought Jellal was one of Erza's best friends in the tower of heaven he was the one who gave Erza a last name,Jellal was Erza's first love she was always scared and nervous she could really never express her felling but one day the tower of heaven did something bad to her eye and Jellal got mad he sacrificed or her and got trapped,a few miniutes later a demon came,and possesed him he forced Erza to leave and she did she met him years later when she was kidnapped from him and her other childhood friends,she remembered one of them died because of him and now the same year,and she met him again isupt this time it was diffrerent this time he..."Erza...If that is your name"When Erza heard his last sentance and widen her eyes "But what does he mean by that"She thought "Help me I dont't know who I am I"ve lost my memory and I don't know what to do I..."He wasn't able to finish his sentance because he was crying when Erza heard his sentance and she saw him crying she knew he wasn't lying she widen her eyes even more her childood best friend was possesed ever since a child and now brainwashed she felt so bad for him "You are Jellal Fernandes a old chldhood friend of mine and you have been possesed since you were a child and while you were possesed you killed our other childhood friend Simon"she said "No please tell me I didnt do that I could never kill a friend please tell me you are lying,please"He said crying even more she looked down,she didnt know what else to do but when she looked back up she saw Jellal was putting a magic circle on himself,he thought he was not worthy of this world he thought what is the point of living when you are not even worthy to live in a world like this.


	2. Magic circle

**shout out to Dikas and Pandamanda714 you can get a shout out for reviewing and if i notice you and read ypur stories and like them I can follow you like that to hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 ** _previously on memory loss_**

 ** _Erza meets Jellal again but Jellal forgot his memory,once Erza told him everything he decided to put a magic circle on himself._**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"Yelled,asked one of those two but anyway she told only smiled "I am sorry for all the mistakes I have done,I do not ask for your forgiveness because the things I have done are to bad I can't even forgive myself,that's why I'm going to leave this world."Jellal said Erza just wanted to yell at his no she doesn't want to yell at him in her mind she was gonna yell at him in reality "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CRAZY PHYCO IT WASN"T YOUR FAULT DON"T KILL YOURSELF YOU DUMMBY!"She was gonna cry,she didn't want her childhood friend to die but he was mad at himself,yet Erza knew it wasn't his fault she couldnt handle the pain he must be handling she just couldn't "Jellal,please dont do this."She was already crying she grabbed his collar and cried,cried,and cried when she was crying Jellal was suprised he just widen his eyes and stood there "Why is she crying doesn't she want me to die from all the pain I have caused in her life."He just smiled and hugged her at that point Erza was blushing although she was still hiding her face he let go of her and took the magic circle off "I don't know why you are crying but I did what you wanted."Jellal said "Oh my gosh did he really just listened to me?"Erza thought now she was turning diffrent colors of red of that crush actually listened to her but she decided to just drop that and not go further into details "I told you to not do it because I don't want you to keep getting pain."She said Jellal had still more questions to ask her but decided not to but something was happening,they were being watched.


	3. This Guy is insane

**Ok guys finally chapter 3 I also give a shout out to guest even though I don't know their name but who cares thank you guest for reviewing this story you guys can also get a shout out by reviewing well hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _Previously on memory loss_

 _Jellal put a magic circle on himself,but Erza convinces him not to,he makes a cute moment with her,the thing is they were being watched._

"Well,well,well isn't it the great Titania."Erza and Jellal stopped hugging each other,of course Erza was blushing but she didn't care she wanted to know who was interupting the probably best moment of her life Erza gasped at who came out "Are you one of the Oracion Seis?"Erza asked as her face went back to normal

"Yes I am,and I"m known as Cobra."Cobra said with his snake Cubellios showing its face to Erza with its toung slithering "Wait a minute you are the guy who poisoned me with that snake of yours!"Erza started getting mad at this guy "Yeah you got a problem,Titania?"Cobra said with a evi laugh"Hah it just disgust me."Cobra said

'What the what disgust this weirdo is insane?'Jellal thought but he saw how mad Erza was he was feeling the intense vibe between her and Cobra "What disgust you,you coward?"Erza said to Cobra and Cobra just decide to ignore the last word she said "Listen to me Titania I'm not a coward but what disgust me is your name."

Erza was just confused what's wrong with her name "What are you saying?" Erza asked dumbfounded "I'm saying you don't deserve the name Titania."Cobra said with a evil grin.

"And what makes you think you deserve a name such as Cobra?" Erza asked while requping her very sharp new looking sword on the way"Well Titania isn't it obvious I'm strong."Cobra raise his head looking at the sky then looked back down.

"Let's fight Titania."Cobra said with a mischievous laugh.

* * *

 **Ok guys finished chapter 3 sorry for being so late on the update and this chapter was short and everything oh I'm so horrible but I'm just trying to get inspiration,ideas for new stories or stuff I'm working on new stories and stuff but anyway to get a shout out next chapter just review,favorite,and follow also one more question should I make a desperate document on how I feel about couples?Yes,or no?See you next time guys sayonara.**


End file.
